Pen or pencil?
by whoresontequila
Summary: It was simple really. There was a line, a carefully drawn line so that neither partner crossed it. Put there by Seely Booth and quickly adopted by Temperance Brennan. Only question is, was it drawn in pen or pencil? slight spoilers for latest eppy. onesho


Brenna laughed at yet another joke Booth was telling her, his hands waving around to demonstrate what he was saying. She bit her lip the joke she didn't get but when she laughed she was rewarded with a smile from him and she loved his smiles . It made her heart jump up to her throat and beat rapidly. Although, She thought, Anthropologically speaking that was impossible. But all the same that's the way it made her _feel_.

For a fleeting moment she allowed herself to think of what a deeper relationship would Booth would be like. Not that they could get any deeper then they already where. Maybe that's why she only wanted physical relationships with men, because that was the only aspect of a relationship he _wasn't_ giving her. So basically they where together. Just with out the sex. Hmm sex with Booth would be... very pleasurable. If they where anywhere as good in bed as they where out of it there was no doubt in her mind that Booth would be able to please her in ways no other man ever had been able to.

She was in love with him. She was sure of it. That was the only thing that could possibly explain the dull ache in her heart that she felt every time she was with another man or he was with another women. It would explain her latest dreams of him. But she couldn't be! Because if she did admit to him that she was in love with him then he would have the power she didn't want him to have. He would have the power to break her heart. So no she didn't want to tell him.

But then she did want to tell him, because it was taking her over more and more everyday. If she really thought about it she would realize that she hadn't had sex with anyone in more then six months. And she knew that even though she kissed the other Booth she would have never of actual slept with him. Like Cam said it was sick. She couldn't help but feel stupid. Had she really thought she could go her entire life without really falling in love? Especial with Booth in the picture.

"Bones?" Booth laughed waving his hand in front of her face trying to get her attention.

"Yes?" She asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"Whatcha' thinking about?"

Brennan grinned, "Well, that line, is it you know draw in pen or pencil?"

Booth furrowed his brow at her to say he was confused would be an understatement.

"I don't understand." He said using what she normally said at least once a day when around Booth.

"Well if it's drawn in pen then it would be permanent. If it was drawn in pencil it would be expugnable."

Brennan looked out the window the wheels in her head turning faster then ever, calculating the risk of what she wanted to do so very badly. Her genius brain was telling her it was stupid that she would ruin _everything _with just that one little act but her heart was telling her everything would be so much better because they where supposed to be together. For the first time in her life she actual believed in the concept of two souls meant to be together forever.

With a devilish grin she leaned over the dinner table, over Booth's apple pie, it seemed as if it was happening in slow motion the look on Booth's face was priceless, his eyes where on her soft pink lips as the slowly descended on his, his lips where soft but chapped against her own. When he responded to the kiss parting his lips just long enough for Brennan's tongue to slip into his warm mouth. He tasted like Apple Pie with just a hint of chocolate from earlier when he took a bite of her own dessert. Brennan pulled back earning a groan form the man across from her. She smiled and placed a soft kiss against his lips once more.

"That line." She whispered her voice full of emotion.

"Oh yeah It is defiantly drawn in pencil."

* * *

A/N; Okay so this is the product of some serious bordem in Computer Aplications class... I know what your thinking... i should have been doing my work right? Wrong I shouldnt when it is so mind numbingly boring and writing is so not. Any ways i hope you enjoy and Please leave me some love ;]


End file.
